In this information age, with a nearly limit-less selection of information sources vying for a consumers attention, it is becoming increasingly difficult to obtain a consumer's attention using conventional print media. One manner that may be employed to catch attention for print media involves the use of visual effects such as three dimensionality or motion imaging. One manner of employing these visual effects involves the use of lenticular substrates.
However, in order to experience the aforementioned visual effects, it is essential that the reverse printed image on the lenticular substrate is properly aligned with lenticules of the lenticular substrate. Failure to do a proper alignment would cause the visual effects to be less than desirable. In this regard, getting the proper alignment is essential.
Another aspect which is essential to experience the aforementioned visual effects relates to printing on appropriate lenticular substrates. The orientation of the lenticules would need to be as per the interlacing of the printed image. Failure to print on the appropriate lenticular substrate would also cause the visual effects to be less than desirable. Thus, printing on the appropriate lenticular substrate is also essential.
Finally, the printing should not be done onto a surface of the lenticular substrate incorporated with the lenticules as printing in such a manner would cause the visual effects to be non-existent. As such, ensuring that the right surface is printed upon is also essential.